Technical Field
The present invention relates to an integral-type electric power steering device mounted on a car.
Background Art
A conventional integral-type electric power steering device is configured in such a way that heating elements of power component composing an inverter and an electron relay are directly mounted on a board made from a metal or a ceramic, and adhered so as to be fixed, by a screw or a spring mechanism, to a mechanic component such as a heat sink, whereby heat generated by the heating elements is radiated to the mechanic component (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).